Have you ever tried Cherry cola, Luffy?
by Sailor Marty Rae
Summary: You're on your school's bowling team, but you aren't very good. What happens when your long time crush Luffy comes to watch you bowl? ((This was originally published a few years back, but it wasn't written in proper paragraphs. I fixed it all up and republished it under the same name.))


CRASH. Your team was losing. By at LEAST 20- CRASH. Okay. 30 points.

"Come on _! It's your turn!"

You looked up and stood, reaching for your big blue and purple ball.

"Come on. Get a strike and we'll get ourselves back into the lead." Your teammate slapped you on the back, causing you to cough and sputter before stepping onto the alley. A large, concentrated sigh escaped your pursed lips as you took your spot on the slick wooden floor. Before anyone knew it you were walking forward, one arm swinging loosely behind you and the ball crashing onto the lane. Everyone watched as it rolled to the left and into the gutter, pulling groans from your team. "I have another ball!" Their sarcastic stares told you to just shut up and bowl. Since you weren't one to argue, you did just that. Your ball came rolling back to your awaiting hands, which were rubbing together restlessly as stares burned into the back of your head. THUD. And another gutter ball. Your eyes adverted their gaze to the ground, along with your burning cheeks, as you plopped down into a chair.

"Hey! _!" Your ears perked up slightly at the sound of a familiar voice. One that was high pitched and joyous, yet gruff and scratchy. "Get a strike for me okay?"

The blush on your cheeks grew larger as you turned to face the owner of the voice. By the back wall of the bowling alley, stood a teenage boy with shaggy black hair and pale skin. He was wearing his signature jean shorts and red vest, but had switched out his old sandals for a pair of sneakers today. He laughed and waved when he noticed you looking, one hand atop his head to hold onto his straw hat. It was your good friend (and long term crush) Luffy, who just happened to be in your world history class at at school. It was the only class he loved, especially when they learned about the history of pirates. No one quite understood his fascination with them, but it certainly was strong. Strong enough that it was his dream to someday sail the world. You waved back slightly, giggling. When you turned around again, you were face to face with your team captain.

"Stop goofing around! One screw up and we lose. So get up there and get a strike!" She pulled you up and pushed you to the lane, growling. Another sigh escaped your lips as you slid your fingers into the holes of the ball, stepping up and taking your stance. The rest of the alley seemed to quiet down, making your footsteps seem all the louder as you threw the ball and covered your eyes, listening for the thud that you were way too used to. It never came. You opened your fingers slightly, just in time to watch the ball knock -not just one or two- but ALL the pins down at once, putting your team in the lead and capturing the trophy. The crowd erupted in cheers as it happened, along with the screams and claps from your teammates. You stayed off to the side and smiled as they did so, watching. There was a tap on your shoulder, causing you to spin around, seeing Luffy behind you.

"Great job!" He held up a hand for a high five, grinning and laughing. You tapped it with the palm of your hand, blushing and scratching the back of your head. He looked towards the concessions, taking your arm and pulling you away. "Want a snack?" He plopped some money on the counter, ordering some popcorn and a drink. You bought your own drink and plucked it from the counter, remembering something you had read in a fanfiction a while back.

"Hey Luffy?"

He looked over, his cheeks full of popcorn. "Hm?"

"Have you ever had cherry cola?"

He swallowed what was in his mouth as he shook his head. "Wanna try some?"

"Sure!" He reached for it as you brought it up, pulling in a sip small enough to just barley wet your lips, leaning up to press them on his. He raised an eyebrow as he watched you, blushing when he felt your touch. You pulled back slightly, feeling his strong arms wrap around you and pull you back to him. His kiss was gentle and sweet, as were his hands on the small of your back. When you pulled away again he let you this time, staring down into your sparkling eyes.

"Hey, _?"

Oh how wonderful it sounded to hear him say your name.

"Y-yes?"

He looked confused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows together. "I...I think...I love you." His eyes widened as he spoke those words, his mouth twitching to a smile. "I love you. I do! I love you!"

You erupted in laughter as you watched this. He was just like a little kid, discovering something for the first time. "You know what?" He stopped laughing at the sound of your voice, blinking.

"Yeah?" You grinned and kissed him again.

"I love you too."


End file.
